Superfreak
by ccrulz
Summary: There is a new killer in town, but is a supernatural freaky or just freaky? Vicki keeps something from Henry but how long can she do that..and the killer is targeting a specific kind of victim..someone is in danger...
1. A New Case

"Ms. Fitzroy?" the nurse called. She motioned Vicki back. She was going to the doctor just to make sure everything was still intact.

After their weekend excursion a couple of weeks ago, Vicki had not been sure everything was normal. She made an appointment but couldn't get in for two weeks. No rush, nothing to be worried about, she hoped.

The nurse took some vitals then asked her why she was there.

"Um..I just want to talk to the doctor about something." Vicki said. The nurse glared at her.

"So, you're not gonna tell me right." The nurse had known Vicki long enough to know by now that it was pointless. Vicki smiled and nodded her nead no. The nurse shook her head and left the room calling out for Vicki give her a urine sample anyway.

"Why?' Vicki asked in a voice full of annoyance.

"Standard procedure," the nurse said popping her head back in, smiling sarcastically at Vicki. Vicki rolled her eyes, went to the bathroom and filled the damn cup. It took her forever to relax to do it in the first place and then she nearly spilled it putting the lid back on.

Vicki placed it in the little door in the bathroom that connected to the nurse's station on the other side. She heard the other door open and close before she even left the bathroom. She went back into the exam room to wait. She jumped when Dr. Morton opened the door.

"Hey..what gives? The nurse says you're not talking." Dr. Morton pulled up her stool, sat down, crossed her short legs and waited for Vicki's reply. Vicki tilted her head at the doctor and noticed something new.

"So..what gives with you doc? You're lookin' mighty young.." Vicki raised an eyebrow. The doctor flipped her now long, thick and shiny hair back behind her and said, "Ya think?"

"I figured if all these ladies are gonna keep having kids on me forever, I'd have to stick around to." She got up, walked over to stand closer to Vicki and showed her a ring.

"Well, congratulations! Who is it?" The doctor smiled sheepishly.

"You will be surprised, it's Glenn Walker." Vicki gasped.

"The Librarian? Really? But he's so quite."

"Yep, gotta worry bout them quite ones huh.." both women laughed.

"When were you turned?" Vicki asked.

"About six months ago." It had been a year since Vicki was in since her last check.

"And?" Vicki teased.

"And..what?" the doctor was blushing, as much as she could for a new vampire that is.

"Vicki, I think of all people, I certainly don't have to tell you that the perks are just out of this world."

"Well, that's kinda why I'm here." Vicki finally got down to business, telling her in short form about their weekend, the time travel the whole nine yards.

"Oh..so you think that something else didn't make it either. Well, let's take a look. I'm sure everything is fine," the doctor had already had Vicki disrobe before she came in. Vicki didn't care to have extras in the room, not this time anyway. She wanted to keep her findings to herself for now.

Henry entered the office looking for Vicki.

"Coreen, where is Vicki?" he wasn't aware she wasn't going to be here. Coreen shrugged, Vicki had told her nothing which was good because she would have told Henry if she'd known she was at the doctor. Vicki was never sick. It would have worried Coreen and she would have spilled it out. Henry could tell she was being truthful. Henry tried Vicki's cell, straight to voicemail. He frowned. This wasn't like her to not tell him something

"Did she say anything before she left?" Henry asked looking through their messages, hoping it would tell him something.

"Nope, just that she had to run an errand and would be back in about..."

"Hey..I'm back." Vicki closed the door behind her, kissed Henry and walked into her office. Henry and Coreen looked at each other, both of them shrugged. Henry followed her into the office.

"Where were you?" Henry asked. Vicki had sat down behind her desk. She pulled out a folder, looking through it for a number, so she said.

"I went to get something to eat but then decided I'd come back here and eat with you," she never looked up until she said," you hungry?'

Henry could sense that she was holding back, she wasn't lying because that was the truthy, partially. She did want something to eat, she just left out the part about the visit. He narrowed his eyes at her trying to figure it out.

"Yes, I am. What would you like?" Vicki tapped the desk with her fingers.

"How about mexican food? We haven't had that in awhile." Henry agreed and started to leave. He turned around.

"Are you okay?" Vicki looked at him wondering if he knew she had gone to the doctor.

"Yeah..' she half-laughed, "why?" She averted her eyes back to the folder.

"Because you're looking at that folder upside down," Henry pointed out.

Vicki was looking at it upside down, she felt like an idiot. She had not been looking at it in the first place, she just wanted something to do to avoid discussing where she had been.

"Oh. Well, one of these numbers didn't look right," she was turning the folder and pointing, "so I thought if I turned it.." she was pulling it close to her face, turning it around, anything to not look at Henry.

Henry came closer to her desk, she still didn't look up. Her phone rang.

"Oh..you better get food..work," She grabbed the phone, answering it before Coreen could pick up. Vicki mouthed 'sorry' to Henry, he was still not convinced she wasn't up to something.

"Mike..hey what's up?...Really..when?..okay..um, give me about an hour, Henry is gone to get food, we'll eat then meet you there," Vicki paused, "Is this the first one? Yeah..okay...bye."

Vicki went to Coreen's desk, "That was Mike. Seems like we've got a new freak in town."

"OOO..superfreak or regular freak?" Coreen rubbed her hands together.

"Not sure yet. Found a body down by the pier. She's missing some fingers and her hair looks like it was chopped off."

"Fingers? Eww...that's a superfreak no matter what." Coreen immediately got online looking for anything related to severed limbs and hair, just to get started.

"Hey Vicki, where did you go today?" Coreen asked as Vicki started back toward her office.

"I told you, to run an errand, then back here so Henry and I could eat together." she didn't make eye contact with Coreen either, keeping her head down to look at the address she had written down that Mike gave to her.

"Uh huh..well just so you know, we're not stupid."

Vicki knew that all too well and one way or the other, she was going to have to talk to Henry...


	2. At the Pier

Coreen didn't find anything interesting. Vicki and Henry ate while discussing possible motives and scenarios.

"You ever see anthing like this Henry?" Vicki aske as she spooned rice into her mouth. Henry shook his head no.

"Not that I recall but many serial killers have to have some kind of trophy."

"We don't know that it's a serial killer yet. Just one body so far. A young dark-haired girl." They finished up their food and headed out.

On the drive over, they talked about the case. Vicki was grateful for the distraction. As they arrived, Vicki started to exit the car. Henry pulled her into a kiss. She enjoyed their prolonged touch.

"What was that for?" Vicki asked.

"Do I need a reason?" Henry responded. She shook her head no and smiled. They got out of the car, going to the scene now swarming with police. Mike and Kate motioned her over. It amazed Vicki to see them work so well together after being married and having kids. She had commented on that to Henry one day.

"That's no different than us working together, having a family," Henry reminded her. True, she had said but Mike was different. He was all about business and being in control while he was conducting it. That's one problem he and Vicki had not overcome when they were together. She wanted the control, he didn't want to share. Kate seemed willing to do that. With Vicki and Henry, Henry had his way of dealing with hard to handle clients that made things work out.

Vicki and Henry flashed their badges at the officers to get around the tape although it wasn't really necessary anymore as they were very well known.

"Whatcha got so far?" Vicki asked going over to where Mike and Kate were kneeling.

"Not much," Mike stood up. "Girl's about mid twenties, dark hair, no fingers left at all but we think they might have been painted red," he pointed toward her shoeless feet, "her toenails are red."

"Any sign of rape?" Henry alway hated when Vicki had to ask that. It appalled him that someone would do that to another human.

"Well, that's the thing. Yes and no," Mike answered scratching his head.

"Which is it?" Henry asked this time.

"Yes, there is a sign but no we don't think he penetrated," Kate answered lifting the sheet. Vicki and Henry bent down. The girl was sprawled on her back, posed if you will. Her legs were apart, her panties were missing, her skirt pushed up to her stomach exposing everything. Henry clenched his fist. He hated seeing these vile things but knew they happened. She had stains on her skirt and up her stomach there appeared to be some sort of liquid.

"You test it yet?" Vicki asked looking up at Mike and Kate.

"Positive," Kate answered. "But nothing ripped, torn or bruised, nothing inside at all."

Vicki and Henry stood up. For a moment, Vicki was dizzy but hid it well, no one saw her stumble momentarily. She hoped it was residual magic she was picking up on.

"Kate, you pick up on anything when you got here?" Vicki asked knowing Kate would feel it too if it were there.

"No, you?" Vicki shook her head no, she didn't want to raise any flags if it wasn't residual.

"Okay so this is the first body, how long ago?" Vicki asked.

"Don't say first Vic, how about only and it looks to be around midnight last night, we're getting her to the doc as quick as possible," Mike told her. Vicki looked around carefully.

"What are you looking for? Henry asked.

"A clue. He took something, I would bet he left something," Just then, Vicki spotted it..

"There." she pointed. Sure enough, at the end of the pier was something red sticking up.

They all four walked over to see what it was.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday.." Mike commented.

There, on the pier positioned ever so carefully was a blood covered finger.

"Mike, it's not from her.." Vicki said.

"Yeah..I see that..." These nails were not as long and the finger didn't look as if would match the skin tone. Vicki and Henry took a few more notes, went back to the office for a bit and then headed home.

"This should be an interesting case," Henry commented. Vicki lay her head back on her car seat and agreed. She dozed off on the way home, Henry let her sleep.

When they arrived home, everyone was just sitting down to dinner. The kids all got up and ran to their parents.

"You made it home!" Ward said to Vicki, grabbing her around the legs. Abbie did the same with London running as fast as her little legs would take her straight to her mother's open arms. Vicki and Henry joined them at the table. Gwen looked at Vicki and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Vicki said.

"Nothing," Gwen answered. As they sat down to eat, they all said a blessing then began to talk about their day. Well, Henry and Vicki didn't but the kids did.

In the middle of telling their parents about their day, randomly, Ward asked, "When can you bring me a brother mom?"

Vicki dropped her fork, it hit her plate with a clank and she nearly choked on her food.

"Vicki, are you allright?" Henry asked.

"Yeah...just..you know, kids..say the darndest things.." Vicki nervously laughed. Ward was still waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, Mom?" This came from Henry. Vicki shot him a look then composed herself.

"Honey, one day okay, but I can't guarentee you will get a brother, you could get another sister."

Ward rolled his eyes and said, "Never mind.."

Vicki suddenly wasn't hungry anymore...


	3. Coming Clean

The killer looked at the photos he had developed. He had taken many pictures, looking for the next one to fill his need. He had been at the park all day, just looking. He looked so plain, so normal. No one would have noticed him. That's what made him so evil, he was ordinary. His mind was anything but ordinary. His mind was filled all day with thoughts of the next victim, the next trophies he would get. He was getting bolder. Later tonight, he would seek her out. He had followed her to her apartment. He knew this young pretty thing would most likely be at a club tonight, he would follow her from her apartment to the club. There, he would make his move. He would get her when she was leaving. He was salivating as his thoughts ran to the things he would do to her.

After the kids were in bed, Henry made his way to their room. It was empty. He heard Vicki's heartbeat in the bathroom. She was soaking in the tub.

"Care to join me?" Vicki said without opening her eyes. She had smelled him when he had come into the room. His wonderful Henry scent that she loved so well. Henry was nude in flash. Vicki had opened her eyes for that sight. She leaned forward to let him in the bathtub with her. He gently slid behind her, pulling her back toward him, placing his arms around her arms in front of them. She nestled into the hollow of his neck, his head leaned into hers. He sniffed her hair.

"I find that amusing," Vicki told him.

"What? Sniffing your hair?" She nodded. "It just smells like you."

"Like me? How do I smell?" she asked. Henry smiled and began to kiss her neck. Vicki sighed out at the soft touch of his lips.

"I can't really describe it to you other than you smell heavenly," he answered finally.

"That reminds me," she said sitting up a little and turning to look at him, "what did Rebecca say to you when we left? I have been meaning to ask and I keep forgetting."

"She said God has a plan," he told her.

"What the hell does that mean?" she asked with exasperation. Henry shrugged.

"For me, it means God always has a plan, no matter WHAT we plan, he has his own."

"Hmm..okay." She turned back around and nestled back in. Henry proceed to get the sponge, fill it with soap and water and wash Vicki's back and arms lovingly, not sexaully but tenderly. Vicki enjoyed the romanticism of it. She could feel her heart get tight with not telling Henry about the visit, about what really went on. She felt...guilty? Vicki never felt guilty, not usually but with Henry she did. He accepted so much, took so much and pushed so little, she owed him the truth.

"Henry," she stopped him from washing her and turned around all the way to face him, pulling him forward enough to wrap her legs around him. When she did, he pushed against her opening, not pushy just letting her know what she had done to him.

"Umm.." Vicki bit her lip and groaned as he did that, "I'm not going to be able to continue if you do that again," she said hoarsely. Henry laughed at her.

"You find that funny do you? Well, I'm trying to be serious here," Henry stopped laughing and put his arms around her waist. She put hers around his too not making eye contact with him at first.

"Henry, I need to tell you something," Vicki still didn't look up. Henry pushed a strand of wet hair away from her face.

"I figured you might."

She looked up, "You did?"

"Yes Victoria, believe it or not, I can tell when you are hiding something important. Little things, not so much, but if it's something important I can tell. You certainly have not been yourself today but I didn't push. I figured you would tell me when you're ready. And I was giving you until tonight to be ready," he smiled trying to ease her somewhat.

"I'm sorry. You're right, I did hide something from you," Vicki sighed and lay her head on his chest. She was quiet for a moment then finally pulled away.

"I went to see Dr. Morton today. I kept having this feeling that something else was off. Coreen and I were discussing our little trip and that's when it hit me, metal didn't time travel, neither did your blood. Nothing that was not yet created."

Henry tilted his head at her. He didn't understand what she was getting at.

"What else did I take with me that was partially metal Henry?" Vicki waited to see if he got it. He did. His eyes widened in response.

"You're IUD, it's metal with plastic overlay isn't it?" he said.

"Was." she said.

"Oh..OH..so it's gone?" Henry said softly. He had made wanting another baby well-known to Vicki, neither pregnancies had been planned. He wanted to plan at least one.

"Yes, but surprisingly, I'm not pregnant." Henry was deeply puzzled now. Vicki seemed upset with the news.

"Have I tasted different?" Vicki knew that was one way of telling but it usually took a month for that. Henry shrugged and said no, not really.

"You seem unhappy that you aren't, or that's the impression I'm getting, is that correct?" Vicki was not looking at him. When she finally did, she had tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I am upset. She said she wouldn't put it back in for another month, just to be sure. She said it could be too early to tell, but yes, I am upset. She won't know for two days 100, but I'm am upset that the first one came back negative. Crazy huh?" He wiped her stray tear from her cheek then took her in his arms. She told him that she thought she would be happy with the news.

"No, it's not crazy," he reassurred her.

"I keep saying I want to wait, then when it could've happened without me wanting it, I'm upset. That's so not me," Vicki told him.

"What do you want to do then? Do you want to take precautions until you get it replaced?" Henry asked softly pulling her away from him. Even though at this point, it had been two weeks and precautions might not work, Henry wanted her to know that he supported her decision.

Vicki paused, "No, I don't."

Henry started to tear up this time. She was saying she wanted to get pregnant, for the first time, she wanted to try and have a baby.

"Really? You want to try?"

"Well," Vicki smiled through her tears, "I do so like practicing." Henry covered her mouth with his in a deep passionate kiss, wrapping himself as tightly around her as he could.

"Practice does make perfect.." Henry whispered in her ear as he travelled down her neck.

"You must have practiced alot before me then because you are perfect to me..." Vicki answered back.

Henry didn't know that deep down, Vicki feared she might not be able to get pregnant again. She feared that something was wrong or she would have been pregnant already. As Henry helped her out of the tub to dry her off, he asked,

"Is that why you nearly choked to death when Ward said that to you?" Vicki giggled at her reaction.

"Yes, I was thinking about talking to you about another baby and just out of the blue, he asks for a brother." Henry had finished drying her off. He took her hand and took her to their bed.

"Let's see if we can give him what he ordered." Henry told her. Vicki's eyes drank in his body, the sculpting of it was intense.

"We might have to practice more than once tonight," she said licking her full red lips. Her eyes were already silver.

Henry growled, "I'll see what I can do..."


	4. New Prey

The killer watched the young girl leave her apartment and followed her to the club. She had hot pink fingernails, long dark hair, perfect. He licked his lips, already becoming aroused. He waited in the alley for hours waiting for her to exit. When she did, she had a young man with her. It was apparent she was drunk. The killer took advantage of this. He stepped out and confronted the couple.

"Let go of her, " the killer told the man.

"Get out of the way freak!" The young man pushed him. The killer became engraged, this was his prey. He pulled a knife out shanking him quickly. The young man didn't make a sound, the killer had his arm around his neck squeezing his voicbox. He was unable to make any noise. The girl was so drunk she didn't know what the hell was happening. No one seemed to notice as the killer kept his arm around the young man, walking him into the alley. He put him against the wall behind the dumpster. The man's body slid down the wall his legs sprawling out in front of him. The killer turned back to his prey. His arousal was again immediate.

"Wha...wha.." she was slurring, her eyes not focused enough to comprehend what happened. The killer seized the moment, taking her by the shoulder and waist leading her down the street. She looked over her shoulder.

"Hey..what happened to Pete?" she said looking up at the killer trying to focus.

"He passed out drunk. I'll help you though, you're safe with me," he hissed.

"Whatever works, let's go baby.." she was beyond caring what happened. She would be changing her mind in about an hour.

Henry kissed Vicki's hands, first her right then her left. He placed his hands on her face and kissed her with passion and tenderness. It was not like his Vicki to feel out of control. Henry would make sure she was relaxed and didn't care.

He lay her on the bed, lying over her pressing himself on her gently. Henry traced her face with his hand, her jawline then her neck finally settling on her breast. He leaned in for another kiss, this time more passionate, more sexual. He parted her lips with his tongue diving in to take her tongue in a wonderul electric dance with his. She sucked his bottom lip, biting it just a little, bringing a growl from him. Vicki could feel his hardness at her wet opening but they were taking their time. No rush at all.

Henry moved down to her chest planting hot kisses on her breast until he reached her hardened nub. He made slow circles around it with his hot tongue, using his free hand to roll her other one in his forefinger and thumb. Vicki arched her back into him wanting him to do more. He moved down slowly kissing her stomach all the way down, pausing just below her navel to kiss it gently. If there was a new Fitzroy in there, he wanted it to know he already loved it. The gesture was not lost on Vicki, it was something he always did when she was pregnant. She sighed hoping that she truly was and that if she wasn't it, it wouldn't be long. Henry continued down to her hard wet area. She was wriggling in excitement ready for him to work his magic with her. He parted her legs with his big hands, licking and kissing her thighs. Henry started to extend his fangs, Vicki stopped him.

"No, just us okay?" Henry nodded his understanding. Just them, two people in love, making love tonight. Vicki needed the closeness, the feeling of two as one rather than just mind blowing sex. Not that it was a bad thing, it was just her emotional state was in a fragile way.

Henry continued his path to her willing, pulsing walls of pleasure. He dipped his tongue in and out, his hands working furiously at her breasts, massaging and rolling them in his hands. Vicki moaned and writhed. Henry used one hand to put his fingers in her tight wetness. She growled out at the feeling of him inside of her. Vicki was on the edge of explosion. She reached down pulling him up to her.

"I want you inside of me, right now," she ordered. Henry pushed against her, his eyes never leaving her face. Vicki's eyes never left his. He used one hand to brace himself and the other to push her leg up, increasing his depth into her body. As Henry teased her opening, she closed her eyes, sighed and drew him up into her. He started a rhythm that Vicki matched with thrusts of her own. She wrapped her other leg around his thigh, her hands clawing his back. Henry bowed up as he felt her close, thrusting faster and faster. Vicki's breathing was shallow, her body began to spasm, her climax hitting her hard. She bucked and cried out, Henry finally released into her as he felt her finish. She pulled him onto her, wrapping her whole body around him. Henry could tell she was shuddering with pleasure still. He stayed where she had him until she finally pushed him up and kissed him.

"Feel better?" he asked her. She nodded and said mmm...his signal she was purely satisfied. They snuggled under the covers spooning with one another and both fell asleep naked. Henry had his arm draped over her stomach, his hand resting there. Vicki still worried, nothing would satiate her until she heard something definitive from the the doctor. Henry kissed her on the cheek and said I love you before they both slept. Vicki mumbled you too, she was out in a flash.

They were both awakened by the phone ringing.

"Who the hell is calling at three a.m.?" Vicki looked, it was Mike. She sat up in bed, keeping herself covered with their sheets.

"Did you wake me? Seriously, you're asking me that Mike..." Vicki rolled her eyes, then listened. Henry was leaning up on one elbow, his sheet having slipped, exposing his backside. Vicki was staring at it but still trying to concentrate on what Mike was saying.

"Okay..sure, we can be down there in about forty five minutes..okay, thanks," Vicki hung up the phone telling Henry there was another body, this one was in the park.

"That's only ten minutes from here," Henry said as he watched Vicki step out of the bed and head toward the shower.

"I know," she called to him, never looking back. Henry took the inivitation. They were out of the shower in twenty minutes in time to get dressed and head over.

Henry watched Vicki dress. She had let him feed in the shower. She hadn't said not to, she enjoyed it immensely. She had yet to ask if she tasted different, Henry would not offer the information unless she asked.

"Is it official yet, the serial killer angle?" Henry asked.

"This makes two, same m.o..I'd say yes," she said as she finished tying her shoes.

"How do we find him?" Henry asked.

Vicki smiled, "A little undercover work might be in order..."


	5. Smellacase

The killer was satisfied, for now. His appetite was satieted, his need fullfilled. He decided to go down and have a look at what the police were doing. He stood in the crowd of people, unnoticed of course because of his oridinary features. He watched a couple pulled up to the crime scene.They got out and headed to the scene where the other detectives were already working. He stiffened, he could feel something coming from this couple. Vicki stopped and glanced toward the crowd, frowning as she did.

"What is it?" Henry asked his hand at the small of her back. She shook her head.

"Nothing, I guess. Just thought I felt something," she shrugged off the strange feeling. She didn't want to say it, but it felt like evil, demonic almost. She saw nothing in these murders to indicate that, not yet anyway. They both went under the tape together, Mike and Kate both stopped them.

"Vic, this one is rather gruesome, maybe you should just let Henry take a look, Kate couldn't even look," Vicki pursed her lips and shoved Mike out of the way. She mumbled something under her breath.

"What'd she say?" Mike asked Henry.

"You really want me to tell you?" Henry asked with a sly grin. Mike shook his head and said naaah...

Vicki bent down to the latest victim. An acrid, putrid smell hit her. She covered her mouth and nose with the back of her arm. She pointed and nodded to the officer there to lift the sheet back.

"Oh..my...God.."Vicki whispered out. This one was worse. Of course as before, her fingers were gone, her hair as well. This time, he had taken one breast, leaving the other exposed and although that was gruesome, it was the smell that was making Vicki sick. Henry's oversensitive sense of smell was overwhelmed too.

"Vicki, come on. It's too strong, you're going to get.." before he finished, Vicki ran over and threw up next to the building. Henry was at her side in an instant. She was holding her stomach, her head against the cool of the brick, her eyes were closed.

"My love, are you okay?" Henry put his arm around her waist as he looked her over.

"I'm fine, it's just.." she breathed deep through her nose and out through her mouth, "that smell. It's pure evil Henry, it's not the body." Vicki turned around, putting her back against the wall. Henry offered her a bottle of water that an officer had brought over to him. She drank quickly trying to get the bile taste out of her mouth, then swished and spit for good measure.

"Ready?" he asked. She hated that Mike had been right. They made their way back over to Mike and Kate. Mike had a smug look on his face.

"Don't say a word Celluci," she warned. Mike knew better, he didn't say a word, just smiled and toed the ground to keep himself from laughing.

"Can't say I didn't warn you," Mike finally said professionaly.

"Hey, at least you looked Vicki, I never made it past the tape before the smell go to me," Mike looked at Kate quizzically.

"Smell? What smell?" he asked. Vicki and Kate smiled at each other. Mike couldn't smell the acrid smell because he wasn't magical, it was something supernatural, or at least in part.

"So Mike, you know how you were glad this wasn't another supernatural case?" Vicki smiled sarcastically.

"NO..don't tell me," Mike said putting his hands up, running them through his hair and down his face.

"You better tell me this is just a coincedence, this whole smell thing.." he pointed to them both. Both women crossed their arms and stood firm.

"What would you like to hear Mike?" Vicki asked. Henry was amused at the whole thing. Mike's face was getting redder and redder.

"Well son-of-a-bitch!" Mike said out loud. Vicki and Kate laughed.

The killer watched. Both of the women could sense his essence, his trail he left behind. That meant they had some kind of ability. He would have to take care of them..quickly..

Vicki was listening to Mike have a meltdown when a familiar cruiser pulled up. Vicki tapped Mike.

She nodded her head behind him. Mike's shoulders slumped.

"Damn..Crowley, just what I need," Mike spit out through gritted teeth. Vicki touched his arm.

'Mike, don't tell her anything yet, just that it's the same. No need to let her in where she doesn't want to be," Mike nodded in agreement. As Crowley walked toward them, Vicki and Henry had a little moment between themselves, remembering how the Reverend reminded them so much of her.

"Coreen find anything out yet?"Henry knew Coreen was researching everything, not just for herself but for Vicki too. They all wanted to know if Crowley was descended from some crazy warlock.

"Celluci!" Crowley barked before she even made it to them.

"Yes," Mike replied, adjusting his tie and clearing his throat.

"Anything new?" she asked. She was making a face, frowning and wrinkling her nose.

"What the HELL is that smell people?" The group looked at each other, Vicki grinned. She could smell it too.

"We aren't sure yet, maybe something he left behind, the body itself, we don't know yet," Mike lied. He knew that only Vicki, Kate, Henry and now Crowley could smell it. The other officers were trying to ignore her, trying to look busy.

"Anyone else smell that smell?" Crowley eyed everyone suspiciously. The officers all lied mumbling yeses under their breath and feigning being horrified. Vicki didn't have to pretend, neither did Kate or Henry.

"Well, when you get something, let me know. This is getting out of hand. The media is going to have a field day. Vicki, Henry," Crowley nodded to them as she walked away. Vicki wanted to chase her down and tell her she knew but she suspected Crowley herself didn't know. Time would tell.

"Well, that's just fantastic," Mike threw his hands up.

"What? She could smell the smell too? She doesn't have a clue, maybe it's just an anomaly, don't sweat it. What do you have Mike? Anything on a suspect? I"m thinking Kate and I could go undercover," Vicki offered.

"The only thing we have is that someone saw a man, about six foot, brown hair, very average looking lurking at the park yesterday taking pictures. A witness saw him here too, OH and the best part, we found a male body down the street, behind a club. He was stabbed once in the stomach, his larynx crushed. Figure this is the guy that left the club with her."

"How do you know that?" Vicki asked. Mike had not shared any of that with them yet.

"Witnesses said this girl came in with some friends, left with the dead guy." Vicki interejected, "he was dead when he left?" Mike did not find her funny, " NO... No one saw her after that or who she went with. Her friends have been intereviewed. They are the ones that saw the and I quote, " Mike used his best girly voice to say, "this like, really, really, like creepy guy and he like, kept taking pictures, it was like, so weird," Mike used to hands to animate his voice.

Vicki burst out laughing, she didn't know why but she couldn't help it. Mike was definitely flustered but his impression was great.

"Find that funny Vic?" Mike sighed out.

"Yes, we all did actually," by then Kate was laughing, Henry was doing his best to control his.

"Well I'm so glad to entertain the masses. We gotta find this creep, "Mike was heading for his car, Vicki and Henry for theirs.

"Meet you at the station?" Vicki called out. Mike and Kate nodded.

The killer watched them leave, he memorized both plate numbers knowing one was a patrol car, still easily found. The other he would have to look up.

He lips curled up in an evil smile, his eyes turned red, he licked his lips.

They would be a nice variation to add to his collection...


	6. Getting Bolder

Mike was gripping the steeringwheel with such force Kate thought he would break if off. Although they maintained complete professionalism in the field, alone was different story. She placed her hand on his.

"Honey, it's okay. We'll catch this guy," Kate smiled over at Mike. He relaxed a little.

"I don't think I like the idea of an undercover thing with you and Vicki, this guy's dangerous. He's good too, very little clues," Mike said. Just then, his phone rang.

"Celluci..what? Where was it? Damn! Allright, log it in and bring it with you.." Mike slammed his phone shut. He called Vicki and told her to redirect to the morgue. He would give her more details when they got there. He had more info on the case at the office but he could fill them in about everything at the morgue.

"What? Did they find something else?" Kate asked.

"Yep. This guy just keeps giving us the finger at each scene, " Mike looked over at Kate slyly.

"Another one?"

"Yeah, from the girl at the pier, he left one that I"m sure will match her skin tone and build," Mike shook his head. This guy was sick beyond words.

The killer was hacking into the vehicle registration information the minute he got home. The first one was easy. That particular cruiser was registered to a Detective Mike Celluci. After cross-referencing some things, his lovely enticing partner was Kate Celluci..his wife. Even sweeter. The next vehicle was a little more difficult. This man was very private but finally, the novelist Henry Fitzroy. The killer bet that the woman was his wife, the private investigator Vicki Nelson Fitzroy. His luck was getting better and better, he was aroused once again.

They all arrived at the morgue just about the same time. The girl's body was just arriving along with the new finger.

"Damn!" Vicki cursed when Mike filled them in, "how'd I miss that?" She was angry with herself for missing it. Her stomach was a little upset reminding her why she had missed it.

"Hey, we all did and this one was a little harder to find. It was in a crack in the building, barely visible. This victim also had penetration, the first one didn't." Henry was angered, again the girl was not only tortured but violated. The things Dr. Mohavedan would tell them would not make it better.

"Good evening all. Sorry to see you though, under these particular circumstances. I hope you can find this man quickly. He is getting bolder and more viscious." She explained that the first woman was barely bruised, her fingers cut off after death.

"Likely snipped off with a pair of very sharp scissors, her hair as well," the doctor went to the new victim whom she had been looking over when Mike was filling them in.

"Upon just visual examination, I can see that this one was incredibly more violent. He disfigured her while she was alive."

"How can you tell that doc?" Mike asked, his face in a grimace at the thought.

"The way the blood trailed away from her hands and chest," Henry answered for her. Mike narrowed his eyes. Although they had become to be as close to being friends as possible, Mike still had a few issues with the whole I-used-to-be-a-killer-to-stay-alive thing.

"That's correct Henry. This one is either more violent or he was interuppted but because of the apparent penetration, " she said pointing to her genital area, "I'm going to say more violent."

"Is there semen in her too?" Kate asked. Rajani nodded yes.

"I have no doubt it will match," she told them. She had found something interesting she wanted them all to look at.

"The one thing I found strange was the dna pattern in the semen," Mike frowned. He didn't really like discussing semen samples in front of a group.

"Normal human semen has a particular dna pattern, this one," she pointed to a screen where she had it enlarged, "has something extra on it. As if it were carrying something that would not normally be there. And it also has a funny glow to it."

"Can you smell anything strange?" Mike asked wondering if Rajani would pick up on the odor he couldn't.

"I smell something odd though I don't recognize it. It's an acrid smell of sorts, it's not strong to me but it is there." Rajani was not magical but she was spiritual, she was open. This revelation did not suprise anyone in the group. Mike turned to say something to Vicki when he noticed she was not there.

"Where did Vicki go?" Mike asked. Kate pointed to the bathroom.

She had gotten sick again. Henry was there with her holding her hair back from her face. He wet some towels giving her a cool one to put on her face.

"We need to get you home. This is too much for you," he told her.

"Henry, don't try to coddle me please, " she said.

"Vicki, I'm not but continuing to vomit will not help us solve the case. The smell is too much for you, there's no shame in that, Kate is backing out of the room too. It's too much for you both." Henry smoothed her hair back behind her ear. She was feeling rather weak though she would not admit it. She asked Henry to get her something to drink from the machine, no caffeine. She wanted to be careful just in case.

"Vicki, I need to tell you, we did find another similar case in Vancouver, pulled it up from last year," Mike told her as she stood outside of the morgue where the smell was less pungent.

"Same thing?" She asked.

"Yeah..but we'll go over it tomorrow, you look like hell," Mike said.

"Gee, thanks but I'm fine. We need to hurry, this guy will strike again tomorrow night I'm sure."

Henry made it back with a soda.

"No caffiene," he told her handing her a Sprite. She hated clear but she was too nauseous to care.

"Why no caffiene?" Mike asked.

"Don't want to upset my stomach worse," Vicki answered quickly. Kate, however, smiled at Vicki, wondering.

Vicki was still wondering too...


	7. More Info

Henry, much to Vicki's chagrin, decided along with a unanimous vote from Mike and Kate that Vicki needed to go home and rest.

"You're all pissing me off, you know that right?' Vicki said stomping out of the morgue. By now, it was daylight. The light was bright enough that Vicki's pounding head only got worse. At that point, her will to fight was dimished enough that she got into the car, lay back in the seat and closed her eyes. Mike stopped Henry by the arm.

"Hey, is she okay? She seems off," even Mike noticed. Kate waited for Henry's answer, she noticed too.

"She's fine, just a little stressed I guess. You want to talk to her about it?" Henry smiled and offered. Mike shook his head an adamant no. Mike poked Henry in the chest.

"That's your job now buddy!" Henry smiled. The car horn honked, Vicki was getting impatient now. She was tired, pissed and her head hurt. Henry got into the car looking over at her as he did.

"Want to stop for coffee?" he tried asking politely but immediately remembered she wasn't drinking caffeine until she knew. She rolled her head over at him, frowned and rolled her head back without an answer.

"Home then.." he mumbled.

The killer rested. He would have time later to get his plan into action. He thought of those honey-blonde locks adorning his room, the dark-haired one joining his other collection. It would be grand. Contrast, that's what he thought of the light-haired woman called Vicki. He worried a little thinking back to the magic he felt coming from them. They wouldn't notice though, he was too strong for that. His father had made sure that as long as he did as he was told, he could stay here on this earth. He could have his fun with his toys.

Henry carried a sleeping Vicki into the house. Gwen was up already, London was the only one awake in her highchair. Henry quietly told Gwen she wasn't feeling well and was not to be distrubed.

"Vicki doesn't like for the children to see her like this," Henry whispered. Gwen nodded, frowning slightly with worry at Vicki's appearance. Henry took her upstairs and tenderly undressed her. He put her in bed in nothing but a nightshirt and panties. She must have been whipped because she barely stirred as he undressed and redressed her. He brushed her hair from her face and kissed her. Henry went downstairs and told the children good morning. Henry explained to them that they had worked all night and that their mom was asleep. Abbie, of course, narrowed her eyes and said, hmmm..

He decided to call Mike before he and Kate got some rest to see what the information from Vancouver was.

"Seems like there some similar killings there last year. Same things, fingers missing, dark-haired women. They never caught the guy but they found his shrine, or whatever you want to call it," Mike told him over the phone.

"Shrine?" Henry asked.

"Yep. Seems he stuff his pillows with the hair, put the fingers in various poses throughout the bedroom, had woman's body parts for decorations so to speak" Henry, the vampire, was suddenly sickened. To sicken a hundreds-year old vampire took alot.

"DNA match, do we know?" Mike said not for certain but he had called for the samples from that case to be sent to Rajani to see if she could match up the markers and the glowing.

"How's Vic?" Mike asked. Henry told him she was sleeping.

"Try to make her rest Fitzroy, I know, that's like trying to get n elephant to tip-toe but you do have that power of persuasion," Mike was smiling over the phone, Henry could tell.

"Too bad it doesn't work on Vicki," Henry reminded him. Mike told him he would send over any new info as soon as he got it.

Henry sighed, hung the phone up and went to the bedroom. Vicki was still sound asleep. She was curled up on her side, her hands under her cheek, her mouth slightly open. Henry undressed and climbed in beside her. He spooned behind her carefully wrapping his arm around her stomach, pulling her closer to him. She moaned but didn't wake. He sniffed her hair then settled in to rest too. Henry had not seen Vicki like this is a long time, weak and vulnerable. He was concerned about her but knew if he said anything, it would only piss her off. He felt something evil when they were at the last crime scene. He hadn't said anything as not to alarm Vicki. He noticed her looking toward the crowd, the direction he'd felt it from too.

"I will protect you my love," Henry said softly, kissing her cheek. She snuggled down into him still not waking.

The killer stood outside the office of the PI. He licked his lips. He knew she wasn't here but someone was.

Imagine his delight when he saw Coreen, a little dark-haired girl sitting behind her desk...


	8. Big Problems

Vicki was still sleeping when Henry awoke a few hours later. He went into the bathroom and when he came out, three little children were lying across the bed, their chins in their hands just staring at Vicki. He waited to see what they would do, their conversation was amusing them.

"Shh..London, you're gonna wake her up, can't you see she's sleeping beauty?" Abbie said. Abbie was in the middle with Ward to her right and London to her left.

"I not gonna wake her up, you are," London said back, pouting just a little.

Vicki never opened her eyes,"I'm already awake you three." She opened one eye, then the other and smiled at them. They all giggled and crawled closer to her. She sat up and let them crawl all over her. That's when Henry finally came out. He sat down on the other side of Vicki fully enjoying watching their three children with her.

"Mommy," London said snuggling into Vicki's lap, Abbie had gotten up under her arm and Ward had climbed in front of London, all of them squeezing into her," why are you sad?" Vicki looked over to Henry. Henry shrugged his shoulders. He hadn't said a word to anyone.

Vicki brushed London's hair back with her hands, it had become long and curly, just like Henry's, little blonde ringlets fell everywhere.

"I'm not sad, why do you think I'm sad?" Vicki was sad but she had tried to be herself around the kids.

"Cuz, we can feel it and that line is in your forehead," Abbie pointed. Vicki did indeed have a line in her forehead that would pop up when she was upset or sad. The kids knew she was upset and it bothered her that they could feel it. She knew one day they would begin to sense emotion, she just hoped it wouldn't be so soon.

"I'm just sad because a bad man is doing bad things and your dad and I are trying to catch him," That answere worked for London, not for the twins.

Abbie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, just like Vicki would do. Ward frowned, just like Henry.

"Really mom? Really. That's your story?" Abbie asked. Vicki was taken aback.

"And how old are you?" Vicki said with a little smile trying to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject mom. Please don't be sad. It's making us sad too," Vicki was doing her best not to tear up. Her kids were doing that themselves. She had been sad before, why had they not been affected by it so much? She would have to ask Maggie.

Just then, Vicki's cell phone rang.

"It's Aunt Coreen," Ward said before she picked up. She looked at her phone then back at Ward.

"Very good Ward," frightening she thought, but good. Saved by the ring of the phone. Henry gathered them up after one last kiss and hug from Vicki and took them downstairs to Gwen.

"Hey Coreen, what's up?" Vicki threw back the covers and headed for the bathroom.

"Yes, I'm in the bathroom, I just woke up and how can you tell?..Oh, echoing..okay," Vicki finished, flushed, washed her hands and headed back for the bed..."when? Okay, what did he look like...really?...Yeah, give me about an hour. I need to shower and eat. Okay..I'll meet you there.." She clicked her phone shut. Henry had come back up to their room.

"What is it?" he asked sitting beside her on the bed.

"She said a man came in a wants to hire us to find his missing sister," Vicki was frowning.

"Okay..so?" Henry was playing with her hair, moving it away from her face and smoothing it down her back.

"Well, she said he wants us to meet him at a club. He thinks that she is frequenting there." Vicki turned to look at Henry, "I think it's strange don't you? Why a club?"

Henry shrugged, "Let's go then." She stopped him.

"Actually, it's an all woman's club," Henry shrugged again, not getting it.

"Henry, it's a gay bar...for women... you can't go. It's for women, you'll stand out." She smiled.

"You think I'm letting you and Coreen go out tonight by yourselves with a maniac around? No, no way and I dont' care how pissed you get, it's not happening, especially.." he stopped. She tensed up.

"Especially what?" She stood up in front of him. Her breathing became heavier, her heart was racing. Was he not telling her something? She remembered that he had fed from her earlier.

"Henry," she stepped forward taking his face in her hands, "do I taste different? Do you know and you're not telling me?"

Henry sighed,"It's not the same." He put his head down, not wanting to look at her.

"What the hell does that mean?" she said stepping away from him this time. Vicki's nostrils were flaring, she was very pissed off.

"It means, " he said lifting his head up to look her in they eye, "you taste different, but not like nectar and honey. I didn't say anything because I don't know what the significance is, I didn't want to upset you."

She stomped over to the bathroom to take a shower and yelled over her shoulder, "Too late!"

Henry put his head in his hands..that woman would be the death of him to be sure. On top of that, he had three little ones worried about their mother's sadness. Henry had decided that being a husband and father was much more difficult that being a vampire.

"Now..you happy. She's going to meet us. So, now will you leave my office," Coreen was mad. This creep had insisted she call Vicki right then. He walked toward her.

"Yes, we will leave together." Coreen didn't like this man when he came in, there was something about him and now, it was about to get worse.

His eyes glowed red. Coreen stood up to put her hand up, her eyes shifted too.

"Little girl, your magic will not help you.." He backhanded her before she could do something and sent her flying. She hit the wall, sliding all the way down. He walked over to her and bent down, fingering her dark hair and licking his lips. He was already hard again, just her look, her smell, her painted fingernails. It was enough to push him over but not yet. He had one more to call, to get the other one to him.

"I'll save you for last little one, you will be my dessert, " He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.


	9. Distress Signal

Coreen awoke with a pounding heachache. Rubbing the knot that had popped up on the back of her head, she remembered what had happened.

"Asshole.." she muttered. Figuring he'd have taken her cellphone, Coreen reached into her bra for the small device Vicki had given her after she had been taken before. It was a reverse pager. It was set up to call Vicki or Henry's phone in the event of an emergency. She quickly punched both numbers in then put it back. She looked around at her surroundings. She was sickened by what she saw and the smell was overwhelming.

"He's the guy," she whispered out loud.

"Yes I am, who would have thought?" he smiled. He moved toward her, she put her hand up.

"Your magic will not work on me. You are not strong enough," he knew she was magical, how was that?

"You are going to the club as planned. I have made arrangements that our detective's wife will be there too. What a grand night for me. You all think that your white magic will work, but it won't. I've found a treasure trove of women tonight. I will bring you all back here, in pieces of course," he seemed to be deep in thought.

"I must figure out where to take you. I don't want filth in my shrine," he said more to himself than to Coreen.

"No matter, things will work out," he leaned over and licked Coreen on the cheek, Coreen promptly punched him in the eye, he never saw it coming. He fell back on his ass, catching himself with his hands. His features changed. Coreen watched as his eyes went red, he face contorted, small horns popped out on the top of his forehead, his hands looked more like claws than hands and his teeth were all pointed. His face was pure evil, that's the only way Coreen could describe it. The smell was pungent, acrid, like sulphur was all Coreen could think to match it to. The smell made her cough and gag.

"You dare to hit me, you will pay for that," his voice now sounded differently, more evil and almost demonic. He spun out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Coreen put her head into her knees, curling up on the floor. She hoped that Vicki and Henry would be able to get to him before he finished his job.

Vicki came out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her body and her head. She pulled the one from her head down, pulling her hair to the side to towel dry it. She was planning on ponytailing it anyway so it didn't really matter.

"I brought you something to eat. I know you must be starving," Henry offered her a tray. Vicki shot him a look and moved to get dressed. Henry tried again.

"Victoria," he tried, "I'm so sorry. What good would it have done to tell you when I don't know what it means myself?" Vicki could tell by the tone in his voice he was feeling rather guilty.

She dressed in black jeans, a tight tank with a light shirt over it and boots, lace up not dressy. She turned to look at Henry.

"How do I look?" He tilted his head.

"Like you're trying to pick up women, was that what you were going for?" he smiled. She rolled her eyes.

"Not exactly, blending is more like it but I'll take it." She eyed the tray, she really was starving. She hadn't eaten all day, she had thrown up what she did eat this morning so she gave in knowing she needed some nourishment.

"I'm trying to apologize. I was trying to protect you." She grabbed the sandwhich he had made.

"By withholding information?" she was getting irate again.

"Like you did with me about the whole thing? The doctor, your concerns? It's no different, Vicki," Henry shot back. His anger was just below the surface. Vicki could feel it. He was right, she had done the same thing.

"Fine. Let's just move on and not talk about it," Vicki ate her sandwhich, grabbed the bag of chips and juice he had brought with it so they could leave.

"Because that's so much better than dealing with it right?" Henry was full on angry now. Vicki started to say something back when her phone went off as did Henry's at the exact same moment.

"It's Coreen's signal, there's a problem," Vicki took off out of their door, down the stairs and they both jumped into the car.

"Where should we go, the club?" Henry asked. Vicki nodded.

"Yeah, let's start there." She said.

"I'm going with you," Henry was still firm on that.

"Fine, but don't say anything when the women ignore you," She told him.

"I think I could turn a few," Vicki looked sideways at him, yeah, she thought he could too but she sure wasn't going to tell him that.

Kate arrived at the club without Mike knowing she had left. He would be pissed and even more angry that she didn't tell him in the first place. She looked around. She had tried to dress very uncopish, didn't want to raise any red flags. As she moved toward the bar, women started glancing her way and making nods with their heads as in greetings. She sat at the bar. A female bartendar came over to her.

"What'll be pretty lady?" She asked, not flirtatious just friendly.

"Just a coke please," Kate said politely still trying to eye the room. She narrowed her eyes and looked toward the corner, she thought she saw Coreen but what would Coreen be doing here? She thanked the bartendar, took the coke and headed that direction. She didn't notice that in the shadows sat a man next to Coreen.

"Vicki," Henry started. She put her hand up.

"Nope, business. We'll discuss this later," She wouldn't look at him. Her mind was sick with worry over Coreen. What had that girl done now? was all she could think. If that sicko had hurt her, it would be too bad for him.

"Vicki I just..." again with the hand.

"Uh uh..not now Henry," Vicki really did want to ask him exactly what she tasted like or did he hear a heartbeat, anything but she was too stubborn to give in. She wouldn't be able to sense the essence of the baby for at least another month if she was pregnant. Henry was always her first clue and all he said was she tasted different.

"There it is.." She pointed. There was a long line out front.

"Great." Vicki through up her hands. She would have to turn on some charm to get them through, if that completely failed, as a last restort she would let Henry get them in.

"The club is called Radar?" Henry looked at the sign. It was bright neon blue and yellow, flashing on and off with multicolors in between the blue and yellow. He was amazed at how busy it was. You could hear the music from outside.

"Vicki, we'll never get in," he said. Vicki sauntered over to the female bouncer.

"Hi..so we're new and we were wondering," Vicki bit her lip and looked as sensual as she could, which wasn't hard, "anyway we can get in? I mean, we're only here until tomorrow afternoon and uh..we'd really like to have a good time." The woman was virtually drooling over Vicki, never taking her eyes off her tight tank that Vicki was using to her advantage. Henry was becoming just a tad jealous, why he didn't know. He knew Vicki was just doing undercover, so to speak. The woman eyed Henry and frowned. She pointed her thumb in his direction.

"He with you?"

"Yeah, he's my friend, couldn't find a place for him, you know, not many men bars around that are worth going to," Vicki whispered to the woman. Henry heard her and just about fell over.

"Right, Hank?" Vicki called. Henry nodded, he was afraid to speak worried that he would growl at Vicki. She was paying him back he was sure of it. The woman laughed and let them both through. Vicki winked at her as she walked by, Henry was growling low in throat now. He caught up to her.

"Must you do that? Are you trying to bring my beast?" Henry hissed in her ear.

"Now, would I do that?" she said feigning innocence never looking at him. She was still hurt. You could piss Vicki off all day, everyday but hurting her, that was different. On top of her already unsure emotional state, Henry's revelation didn't help.


	10. Henry Is Not Happy

"Smell or sense anything?" Vicki asked looking around. The club was busy and crowded. They stood by the bar for a moment. Lots of eyes were turning their direction and whispering. Vicki was too busy looking for Coreen at first, then she noticed Henry was standing so close she could feel him against her.

"What the hell..?" she whirled around bumping into his chest. He looked like a guard dog. He was glaring over her shoulder at the women who had now taken an interest in Vicki.

"Henry!" she hit him in the chest. He snapped out of it and looked at her.

"What?" he snarled.

"Stop it! We aren't supposed to be together, remember?" she showed him that she had taken her wedding ring off. She never did that. Henry frowned, he was not a happy man right now. He was in a bar full of hot women and yet not one of them so far was interested in him.

"Hey there, care to dance?" a very hot sexy brunette came up and asked Vicki. Vicki turned and put on her most sultry look, acting as if she were interested. The woman was built exactly like Vicki with just about an inch of height on her. Her long brunette hair hung around her face framing it's beauty. She had deep blue eyes, almost purple they were so dark. Her lips were full and red. Henry was the one noticing all of this, not Vicki. Vicki was intent on finding Coreen and getting the hell out of there.

"Sure," Vicki said taking her hand and leading onto the floor. Vicki glanced over her shoulder, waved at Henry and smiled. Henry clenched his fists, the muscle in his jaw twitching. He was leaning against the bar. The bartendar was watching the whole scene. She watched with interest as Vicki and the girl, whose name was Liz, danced erotically. Henry gulped at the visual. The woman put her arm around Vicki's waist, Vicki played along and put her arms around the woman's neck. She glanced over at Henry and mouthed "I love you." smiling and licking her lips to tease him more. Henry slammed his fist down on the bar making the bartendar jump.

"Let me guess, she's yours and she's doing this to irritate you?" The woman grinned widely. Henry sighed out.

"No..sort of..well, no," Henry didn't want to blow their cover. She wasn't irritating him, she was arousing him. He could feel his pants start to strain against the pressure of his growing hardness. He had to get it together. He turned away from watching Vicki still dancing and laughing with the woman.

"Here, on the house," The bartendar sat a shot of whiskey in front of him. He slugged it back quickly. She was drying glasses and began to talk. At first, Henry was only half-listening. He watched as Vicki continued to tease him, or at least that's how he was viewing it, but she still seemed to be looking around too. Liz, her dance partner, was oblivious.

"...and so it's unusual to see two guys in one night come in here.." Henry's head jerked around.

"What did you say?" The bartendar stopped putting glasses up and repeated herself.

"I said...it's unusual for two guys to come in here on one night?" she raised her eyebrow wondering why he found that interesting. Henry shot out to the dance floor. He tapped Liz on the shoulder. She was eye to eye with Henry.

"May I cut in?" Henry asked with a flashy smile. Liz stopped long enough to look at him and say no, turning back to Vicki to dance. Vicki looked over Liz's shoulder and gave Henry a smug look. Henry tapped her again. This time when she turned, he said in his more persuasive voice,

"You will go and find someone else to dance with, now.." she left without another word. Vicki put her hands on her hips.

"I can't believe you just did that! You are so jealous, over a woman," Vicki's eyes grew wide for a moment. She pointed her finger at him.

"Noo..you're excited.." she was right but he was ignoring her. They had another issue at hand.

"Vicki, the bartendar said I was the second guy to come in here tonight," Henry told her looking around trying to be inconspicuous.

Vicki looked over his shoulder too. Someone bumped into them.

"WATCH it...man..." one of the women said to Henry with disdain.

"Boy are you out of your element," Vicki giggled. She got a kick out of this herself. She was used to men looking at her, she never cared but it was hilarious to see Henry jealous of other women. If there wasn't a crisis, it would be fun to see how far she could go before he snapped. She figured at this point, it wouldn't take much.

"Do you see anything?" Vicki asked. Henry said no. Vicki finally saw something in the corner.

"Henry, behind you. I think I see Kate and if I'm not mistaken, Coreen is sitting beside her, but.." Vicki sniffed. That smell was here too. Why was Kate here and why wasn't she picking up on the smell?

"The smell?" Henry asked seeing her face. She nodded. She would not get sick, she couldn't. She swallowed hard as they headed for the back table. Vicki stopped for a moment.

She could use herself tonight for one more advantage. Safety in numbers. Vicki shed her light shirt, wearing nothing now but her tight tank. This got whistles and stares galore. Henry growled more loudly than before.

"What the hell are you doing?" He hissed in her ear. He had cursed, he was good and mad now. Vicki whispered to him,

"If he's here, he won't be brave enough to try something with this many women here," Henry agreed. They continued on while he tried to ignore Vicki's now obvious flirting with the other women. _It's just a job_..he kept telling himself.

Vicki stopped short, making Henry bump into her from behind. Vicki jumped a little, yep Henry was somewhat disturbed, she felt it.

"There he is." Vicki said through gritted teeth. Then Vicki did something she hoped would work.

"Ladies," She yelled. Everyone turned to look at her, the music stopped. She pointed in the man's direction. His eyes grew wide.

"That man likes to hurt women," Vicki said. All the women started toward him slowly, punching their palms, cracking knuckles or just growling at him.

"Vicki, what are you doing?" She told him to watch. The man, who was very ordinary, just as they had described, panicked. He scrambled out of the booth leaving Coreen and Kate behind. He ran so fast no one saw him leave. The women were all abuzz trying to get to him but no one saw where he went. Vicki turned to look at Henry.

"God I love being a woman!" she smiled and ran over to Coreen and Kate. Henry looked at the crowd who was now staring at him. He hated to do it but he had to, otherwise a fight might ensue. He sighed.

In a very high pitched, effeminate sounding voice, in a dramatic flair with his hand over his chest lightly, standing very prissy he said,

"Oh my God..did you see him? Uh! As if..like anyone would want him" he harumphed. He pranced over to Vicki. The women dispursed, going back to partying and dancing.

"She is gonna so owe me..." Henry grumbled under his breath.


	11. Just Trophies?

Coreen was very pissed, Kate was confused and Vicki was trying to sort it all out.

"Okay..so he came to the office and wanted to get me and Kate here, with you...for..??" Vicki asked.

Coreen shook her head,"After seeing his room, I think we may be added to his collection." The thought made her gag a little.

"Mike thinks I've gone to the store, we've got to let him know what happened," Kate sighed and took out her cell, heading outside to hear better. They all followed her out, no one was to be left alone.

"Stop yelling and listen for the love of..." Kate yelled into the phone.."yes..NO we didn't get his name..how the hell should I know?" Kate was very animated, talking with her hands and pacing back and forth.

"Michael.." oh shit, Vicki thought, she called him Michael, "would you have LET me come if I had told you? We are fine..yes I'm coming home and if you start up with me, you'll be very lonesome!" she slammed her phone shut, growled and pushed it down in her pocket. Kate looked at the trio who were now staring at her wide-eyed.

"What?" she asked. They all shook their heads and began to make plans to meet up at the station tomorrow.

"He probably won't do anything tonight but at least now we have a face for the sketch artist," Kate said. Coreen was still a little shaken, Kate offered to take her home.

"What did he say to you two?" Vicki asked pointing between the two.

"He hadn't said a whole lot to me other than if I moved, he would kill Coreen and no one would be the wiser. I complied because when I tried to push out a little magic, I couldn't." Kate frowned, "It's like it was stuck, it was stuttering for lack of a better word."

"Me too! I couldn't either," Coreen said feeling a little better about not being able to stop him.

"This guy is otherwordly that's for damn sure. Okay, let's all get some rest and meet up first thing in the morning," Vicki started to turn away but Coreen and Kate just couldn't resist a little ribbing.

"So Vicki," Coreen teased, "did you have a good time in there?" Coreen glanced at Henry to see his reaction, he mouth was in a thin line, he was frowning and clenching his jaw. Coreen really wanted to mock Henry's sashaying but knew it would be best not to.

"Oh, yeah, I did." She said turning toward her car, completely ignoring Henry. She said back over her shoulder, "Those women may have it all figured out..who knows?" Henry stared at her momentarily before he got in the car. Kate and Coreen doubled-over laughing as they got into Kate's car knowing full well that Henry was beside himself.

She never looked at him as she got into the car. Henry got in, slammed the door, jammed the keys in and started it. Vicki acted as if nothing was wrong.

"Problem sweetie?" she said finally. Henry turned to her.

"Not really just that seeing my WIFE dance with another WOMAN was a bit disturbing.." he finally spat out. Vicki busted out laughing.

"What? You find that funny? What if danced with another man?"

Vicki shrugged, "Depends on what he looked like." she said nonchalantly.

Henry was flabbergasted. Vicki undid her seatbelt, leaned into him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Henry, I was kidding. I better not ever catch you doing anything of any sort with another man or woman. And," she eyed him, "it was just business. I was just trying to rile you up and I think I succeeded." She kissed him again, this time very deeply, putting her hand on his firm thigh, slowly moving it up to rest between his legs. Henry moaned into her kiss. She could feel him getting hard already. She pulled away.

"Ready to go home?" she said licking her lips seductively. Henry just nodded, backing out as fast and as safely as possible. Vicki just shook her head and tried to think about the nights events. The killer had wanted all three of them, but why? Vicki felt it was more than just a trophy issue. She tapped her fingers on the side of the door still thinking she was missing something. She suddenly realized they were home.

"Damn! That was fast," Vicki said undoing her seatbelt. Just as she reached for the door, Henry grabbed her. He pulled her to him and began to run his hands up her tank, under her bra, snapping it off. He covered her mouth with his, dipping his tongue in to taste her sweetness. Vicki put her hands on his face and ran them into his hair. She was over being mad at him..for now.

She moaned as Henry lifted her shirt and began teasing her breasts. He circled her nipples then blew on each one hardening them further. Vicki gasped at the sensation. Henry trailed his hand down her soft, flat stomach into the waistband of her jeans, deftly undoing them. Vicki arched into him as he ran his hand down into them, caressing her hard nub, teasing it with her own wetness. He kept his mouth at one breast, his hand still working down below.

Vicki was in pure heaven but was able to finally stop him long enough to get into the house. Henry pulled away, his erection threatening to tear his pants open. Vicki was getting herself back together as they both raced into the house. Thankfully, everyone was asleep.

They got upstairs as fast and as quietly as they could..to finish what they had started.


	12. Attacked

They barely made it in their room, locked the door before the clothes went flying. Henry was voracious. He had been so jealous it had aroused him. That had not happened to him in a very long time. Vicki could do things to him that he never thought possible. Vicki slid her tank off, the bra came with it. Henry was already nude and was helping her to shed the rest of her clothes. He picked her up, slipping her down on him as he walked her to the bed. She threw her head back as he slid his hardness into her. She was tight from the foreplay in the car making the sensation of him stretching her more enjoyable. Henry took advantage of her exposed neck to kiss and lick it, moving down to her breasts too With each step, he thrust into her and she shuddered with enjoyment. He put her on the bed gently, still tasting her breasts. He pulled, teased and flicked her nipples. Vicki grunted with pleasure. Henry thrust into her a few times, Vicki demanded more but he did not give in. He slid down in front of her and spread her legs. She was dripping from all that he had done. He kissed up her thighs then stopped in between them, smelling her desire for him and relishing in it. He growled at the visual of her writhing, wanting him back inside of her.

Henry began working at her hardness, sliding his fingers into her as he swirled and rolled her with his tongue. Vicki could no longer be still. She kept wriggling into him, matching the rhythm of his tongue with her hips. Henry kept pumping his fingers in and out of her, his own hardness ready to be there too. He was pulsing and spasming, trying to contain himself. The feeling of her wet folds pulling at his fingers, her moaning and writhing were almost too much for him. Feeling her close, Henry stopped. He picked her up, turned her around on all fours and slid himself into her.

"Oh..my..God..Henry.." Vicki said in her bedroom voice. He grabbed her hips, pushing his tip into her then pulling out several times. Vicki kept trying to ride him all the way down but he wouldn't let her, he was teasing her.

Henry bent down, still teasing her with his hard tip and kissed her neck. He brought his hands around to cup her breasts. He rolled them in his big hands, palming them and teasing them. Vicki was freed up to push down onto him. Henry grunted as she did. He pulled her upright, still cupping her breast in one hand, the other moving to her soft mound. He rubbed her up and down, flicking her to madness. She put her hands where his were, letting him know not to stop. Vicki began to go limp with the building of her climax, the warmth of it in her stomach, between her legs. Henry pulled away, bent her forward and began to thrust until she cried out his name. He cried out her name as he spilled into her, biting her at the right moment to take them to oblivion. He drank until she went limp, the last of him spilling out into her. Henry was shuddering right along with Vicki as they lay down on the bed to recover.

Vicki lay there, her arm over her stomach, on top of Henry's, the other over her head. She turned to Henry.

"I'm sorry I got so mad earlier Henry, you were right. I was dishonest by not tellling you," she stroked his cheek with her thumb, thankful she had someone so understanding.

"I was wrong too," he kissed her on the forehead. She closed her eyes and sighed, relishing in her orgasm hangover. Henry wished he could tell her for certain, to ease her mind.

Kate dropped Coreen off and headed home. On the way home, she was blinded momentarily by car lights. She ran off the road, nothing serious but enough to blow a tire. She got out to look.

"Dammit!" she cursed and called Mike. He called for a police cruiser to go help her, he was home alone with the kids. He told her to call as soon as she was on her way.

"Miss, can I help you," a voice called out.

"No, thanks the police are.." Kate turned..it was him. She had no time to scream, he hit her. She was knocked out instantaneously. He picked her up and put her in his car. He got in the front seat turning his rearview to see her lying there unconscious. That beautiful hair, her nails..he licked his lips. He was aroused once again.

"This should bring my other two together. With all of you, my power will increase. Then my father will have no hold over me." he smiled evily, his face flashed that horrible face. He drove off into the night. The police cruiser came up about ten minutes later. Both officers got out and looked around, shining their flashlights into Kate Celluci's car. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"You makin' the call?" the rookie asked his partner. He nodded. As he started walking toward their car, he noticed a shiny spot on the ground. He bent down and stuck his finger in it..blood.

Vicki was curled up next to Henry, sound alseep. Her phone once again woke her up.

"Mike? If you're calling to yell, I didn't know that..." Vicki shot up.."What? When? Okay..we're on our way.." Henry had heard and was in the process of dressing.

"If something happens to her, I swear.." Vicki was already plotting more murder. Henry agreed for once.

"You may not beat me to it this time," Henry told her.

Kate awoke with a start. The killer was putting her down. She began to fight, scratching and clawing at him.

"Let me go you bastard!" She hit him in the face , bringing blood. He growled at her, his face turning that ugly face that Coreen had seen. She didn't care, she wasn't scared. She kept fighting.

"You bitch!" he hissed as he went to backhand her again. She grabbed his hand, stopping him. His eyes went red, his teeth pointed again, his face contorted worse than before.

"I will have you and your friends," He hit her again, this time catching her offguard.

Kate screamed as everything went dark again..


	13. The Monster Has A Name

Vicki and Henry met Mike at the station. Mike was beside himself with worry. Kate's car was the scene of an attack to be sure. Mike was steaming, worried and upset all rolled into one.

"Mike," Vicki said calmly, putting her hand on his arm, "we'll find her. This guy is up to something other than just wanting to kill her, he won't do anything just yet."

Mike looked at her as if she grown an extra head, "Really? He's up to something? NO SHIT Vicki!" he yelled. Henry stepped in front of Mike. He understood him being upset over Kate but he would not let Mike yell at Vicki.

"Detective, please get your emotions in check," Henry told him firmly. Mike was upset, it showed in his boldness.

"Whatcha gonna do Henry, bite me?" Mike and Henry were a foot apart, Vicki stepped in between them putting a hand on each one's chest. They were both gritting their teeth, clenching their jaws and opening and closing their fists. Vicki could see the testosterone dripping off of both of them.

"BOYS!" Vicki yelled, "E-NOUGH!" they both backed away. Vicki put her hands on her hips and stared between the two.

"Kate..we need to help her, remember?" she reminded them. Mike went to his desk and handed a file to Vicki.

"This is what we know. This is all the info I was going to give you tomorrow..today..whatever. It's got the results from the Vancouver case and a name, " Mike pointed. Vicki looked at the photo with the name above it.

"That's him," Vicki said, "Donnie Master," she said out loud.

"What happened? How'd he get away?" Vicki was looking through the file, the photos were gruesome too. The pictures along with descriptions were making her sick. He had a room much like the one Coreen had described. Vicki had to close the file before she got sick. This creep was really twisted.

"Anything on him in Toronto?" Mike was pulling something off of the printer.

"Got a driver's license matching his picture, different name though. Imagine that?" Mike said. The paper said this guy's name was Ronnie Faster, not very original.

"Think this address is legit?" Henry asked.

"One way to find out." Mike said heading for the door. Henry and Vicki followed. Vicki's cell rang.

"Coreen? What are you doing up at this hour?" She listened as Coreen told her something incredible. Henry could hear the conversation, Mike kept saying "what" with Vicki shushing him with her hand.

"Okay, we'll meet you there."

Vicki explained to them on the way over.

"Seems like our little Coreen had a communication of sorts with Ronnie, Donnie whoever he is. He told her if we wanted Kate alive, to meet him at this old factory." Mike gritted his teeth again.

"I'll kill him, I swear I will," Mike spit out.

"I think there's gonna be a line Mike," Vicki told him.

Ronnie had tied Kate to a chair, her feet and hands bound. Kate was working her hands furiously to loosen them. He traced her jaw with his finger which now had a claw on it.

"Your friends should be on their way soon," He said hissing into her face. The smell he emitted was almost enough to make Kate either pass out or get sick. She was so pissed that she refused to do either. Kate could feel the burn of tears behind her eyes but she refused to cry either.

"You're a demon aren't you?" Kate tried to occupy him, maybe buying her some time with fumbling with her ropes.

He stopped pacing and looked at her his eyes turning red. His mouth turned up in a evil smile.

"You are a bright one but I'm more than a demon," Kate was taken aback, he knew about her.

"I can see in your face that you are surprised that I know, but not to worry. When the other two magical women get her, the three of you will make me very powerful," he hissed out at her.

"I doubt that." Kate mumbled. He was in front of her, his hand on her throat.

"You don't know what I am. My father is a very powerful demon, my mother was but a mere mortal. I have power in both worlds but adding all this magic to my earthly side will give me the power to do as I wish, without my father's permission. My power is limited now, it will soon be limitless," Kate was near passing out when he finally let go. She coughed, her head bobbing down as she tried to catch her breath. He also shared with her that he would find his mate and have a child to help bring hell to earth.

"Maybe it's one of you.." he laughed demonically, then added quietly, "because it hasn't been anyone so far."

On the ride over to the factory, Vicki told them that Coreen had been visited in a dream by Ronnie. Vicki told Coreen not to come but knew she had probably called her on the way there.

"Coreen said she figured out what this guy is," Vicki told them. Mike shot her a look, Henry frowned.

"Well thanks for finally sharing!" Mike shot out.

Vicki rolled her eyes, men had no patience.

"We don't know for sure BUT," she glanced over at Mike, "she thinks that he is the product of a demon and a human, most likely a human woman."

"As in the Antichrist, Damien?" Mike snorted, "Should I look for a 666 in his head," Mike swirled his hand around the top of his head.

"NOT Satan, a demon," Vicki told him.

"OOOO...big difference," Mike said shaking his head.

"Actually, Mike, there is," Henry offered. Mike sighed knowing Henry was about to explain whether he wanted to hear it or not.

"I really don't care, I just want Kate safe," Mike said.

"I understand, but you need to understand that there are protocols for killing him, " Henry said. Henry explained that demons could impregnate human women if they were willing.

Mike rolled his eyes at Henry, "Great, just great."

When they arrived at the warehouse, Vicki was immediately pissed.

"DAMN that girl," Vicki said upon seeing Coreen's car. They jumped out and headed in the warehouse. Vicki covered her mouth and nose with her hand. The smell was already overwhelming her.

"Don't even think about telling me to stay out here, Mike," Vicki said as Mike opened his mouth to speak. He immediately closed it.

Upon approaching an open door, they heard a woman scream. Vicki froze.

"Coreen!"...


	14. The Power of Three

Vicki was so angry at thinking Coreen was already hurt that she was able to contain her nausea from the horrific smell. Mike pulled his weapon, readied it and made them all slow down. He put his hand out to stop them.

"Mike, what the hell are you doing? We've got to get in there." Vicki told him.

"No, we can't rush in there, we don't know what he's got going on. Believe me, I want to but we aren't going to be able to help Kate or Coreen if she's in there if we are all hurt or dead now are we?" Vicki couldn't argue. She wanted to, but she couldn't.

"Mike, let me go first," Henry offered. Mike put his hand on Henry's chest.

"That's my wife in there, your lordship and I'll be the one to go first," Mike argued.

Henry frowned, "Detective, I am the most likely choice, I'll go first. Stop being so macho. It's not contest." Henry stood firm.

"I.." Mike looked around suddenly realizing Vicki was gone," Shit! Looks like she beat us to it.." Mike and Henry were neck in neck running in the direction of the screams.

Vicki had snuck around the overgrown boys arguing. She followed the sound and the smell. As she entered the large area where they were being held, she spotted Kate tied to the chair, Ronnie had Coreen by the throat dangling her in the air. She was coughing and turning blue. Coreen was beating his arm with her fists, loosing some steam as she ran out of breath.

"Put her down now!" Vicki yelled running over to them. Ronnie spun his evil face around to look at Vicki. He dropped Coreen so hard she hit the ground, crumpling in a ball. Vicki was enraged. She rushed Ronnie but he shot her back with a burst of power with a flick of his wrist. Vicki flew back against the wall causing metal objects to fall around her. She bent down using her arms and hands to protect her head and face.

"That all you got dumbass?" Vicki knew she was taunting him. He growled out raring back for more when he felt a sting at the back of his head. He turned to see Coreen holding an iron pipe. Kate was still struggling against her ropes. Vicki used his moment of distraction to go to Kate putting Kate, Vicki and Coreen within a foot of one another.

"You little bitch! I'll kill you first. I was hoping you would be the one to bring my child into this world but you must die for that," Ronnie moved toward her. By now, Henry and Mike had entered the room.

"Hey you demon bastard, get away from them." Mike yelled raising his gun. Henry had tried to tell Mike that a gun wouldn't work on him but Mike said it would make him feel a hell of a lot better to at least get one slug into him.

"You fools! You are no match for me." He turned and moved slowly toward a now fully vamped Henry. Mike was standing firm with his gun still raised and pointed.

"Vampire, your blood will make a nice added ingredient to my little magic cocktail." Ronnie hissed out.

"I'm sorry, not giving any donations today," Henry said in his vampire voice. Henry knew Vicki was releasing Kate and he was biding his time.

"Why don't you finish what you started Ronnie?" Vicki asked. When Ronnie turned, Kate was freed. He looked between Henry and Mike and the three women, what to do first?

"I think I"ll have them for dessert," he said pointing toward the men.

"If you think you can eat this, bring it," Vicki said with a twist of her head. Ronnie started toward them. Coreen stood between Kate and Vicki. She took one of Vicki's hands and one of Kate's just as they had planned.

"This better work Vicki," Coreen said out of the side of her mouth. Ronnie was now drooling, his face so contorted you couldn't distinguish the human in him anymore. His hands were claw-like, his voice deep and raspy.

"You three, you are so full of magic. I can feel it, I need it. With it, my father cannot keep me in control anymore. I can have everything I want, " he licked his lips looking at Vicki, the strongest of the three, "and whomever I wish. You.." he pointed to Vicki, "will be the mother of my child. I can feel it, you have the power to bring forth my seed, " Ronnie stopped, tilting his head as if listening to something.

"What, hear your conscious?" Vicki teased. Ronnie turned back to them. He was two feet away when Vicki yelled, "now". Kate and Vicki each put a hand up and pushed out their magic. They were forming a bond between the three making it possible for them to now use their magic. Ronnie stopped, started screaming and clawing at the air as if it were hurting him. Vicki, Coreen and Kate were grimacing trying to maintain the power long enough for Henry and Mike to take over. Vicki saw Henry come from behind and grab Ronnie while he was still screaming. Ronnie had collapsed on the floor, Henry picked him by the throat. Mike was still pointing his gun at them, careful not to discharge but wanting to very badly.

"I will send you back to hell, never to return to this life," Henry crushed his larynx, Ronnie was still kicking and trying to fight. Henry turned his neck and bit into it. Ronnie's body began to spasm and shake. He didn't drain him but weakened him then broke his neck.

Once Vicki was sure that he was at least out of commission, they dropped their hands and all three began to try and collect their breath. Vicki was bent over, her hands on her knees breathing deeply through her nose and out of her mouth, the acrid smell creeping into her nostrils. Coreen was panting, her hand over her chest. Kate was just staring, looking at the whole scene and breathing fast.

Mike walked over to the body and shot him in the heart. Everyone but Henry jumped.

"Mike..what the hell was that for?" Vicki asked through breaths.

"Told ya, I feel better all ready," Mike said smiling, replacing his gun. Kate made her way to him, laying her head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her. He stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head in the process. Henry told them all to leave.

"Why?" Vicki asked.

"Because, I need to burn the body so he cannot reinhabit if his soul tries to return," Henry said standing up.

"What? He can't do that can he?" Henry nodded.

"It's a possibility. Burning will leave him with nothing to come back to," Vicki understood and was not upset in the least. Mike took Coreen and Kate out, Vicki stayed behind.

"Vicki, leave. I know this smell is getting to you," Henry said softly, trying not tell her what to do but to convince her.

"No, I"m good. I mean," she said her eyes watering and sniffing, "it's not as bad as it was at the crime scene," she was swallowing hard. She didn't want to leave Henry alone. She offered to look for something flammable finally finding a can of some type of accelerant.

"This work?" Vicki held up a can that had a flammable symbol on it. Henry shrugged telling her it was worth a shot. They doused his body in it, Henry lit a match and threw it on. The flames licked at the clothing at first, then started to really flame up. Henry grabbed Vicki and ran out with vampiric speed.

"So nice of you to join us," Mike told them. Vicki made sure Coreen was okay.

"How did you three know what to do? Just curious, not going in my report," Mike said, his hand at Kate's back. Coreen excitedly explained about the power of three.

"Three magical people, witches, whatever kind of white magic can combine their powers and increase it or use it against evil," Coreen smiled triumphantly. Mike stared at her.

"I don't want to know how you know that. I'm just grateful you're all safe, let's get the hell out of here," Mike shuffled everyone to the cars.

"Coreen, straight home." Vicki ordered. Coreen smiled and nodded. She always liked being included in solving cases.

They all climbed in the car grateful to be out of there. Kate told them what had occurred before they arrived. They then got their stories straight. Mike's report would reflect that they had a tip, found him and he started a fire to keep from being caught. Dr. Mohadevan would back them up, leaving out the part about the broken neck and crushed larynx.

They were certain Ronnie was looking for a woman to bring a child into this world. They felt that his discovery of the magical abilities was secondary to his goal.

"I'm going to his house to finish up later today if you'd like to join us." Mike told Henry and Vicki.

"I can in the afternoon, that work for you?" Vicki told Mike. Henry shot her a look, why they afternoon? he thought.

"Sure, I'll give you a call," Mike smiled in the rearview at her, "and thanks you two."

Henry eyed Vicki, she mouthed "doctor", Henry nodded.

Vicki closed her eyes wondering what the results would be...


	15. The Envelope Please

By the time Vicki and Henry arrived home, Gwen was gone with the children. They decided on a quick shower before heading to the doctor. Henry didn't pursue anything, he sensed Vicki's worry and anxiety. Vicki didn't seem to mind. They sat in the office waiting patiently to see the doctor. Well, Henry was patient, Vicki, not so much. After what seemed like an eternity, the nurse called for them. They stepped through the doors but instead of taking them to the room, she stopped and handed them a sealed envelope.

"The doctor had an emergency delivery, she knew you wouldn't want to wait until she returned so she asked me to give this to you, she said to call if you had questions," with that she handed Vicki an envelope, patted her arm and smiled. Vicki looked at the envelope in her hand, slapping it against the hand for a moment. She turned to Henry, handed him the envelope, scowled and said "let's go." Henry frowned to not sure as to what to do. On the one hand, if he opened it and read it, she would be angry, on the other, if he suggested it, she would be angry. He decided for now, he would follow her to the car. They were due at the crime scene in less than an hour. Vicki was standing beside her car when he got there, tapping her nails impatiently.

"You gonna unlock it or what?" she shot at him. Henry clicked the keys for her to get in. He climbed into the driver's seat, put the keys in and started the car. He hesitated just enough that Vicki put her hand up.

"Don't say anything right now Henry, please, let's just get to this crime scene and go home okay?" Vicki's voice cracked letting Henry know she was trying to hold it together. They still knew nothing and yet she was on the verge of tears. They drove in silence to the address that was listed on the driver's license for Ronnie Faster. The police were there, Mike's car was out in front as well.

Vicki exited the vehicle without saying a word to Henry. She slammed the door, stomping her way into the crime scene. Coreen was there too.

"Hey Vic, you okay? Your edge has a little edge to it today." Coreen asked. Vicki shot her a look and moved on.

Henry put his hands in the air in defeat and said, "Don't ask." Coreen shrugged then followed the group inside. Upon entering his own, again, everything was ordinary. Very neat and clean, very much the bachelor's pad but clean. They continued on through the house.

"Huh..look at that?" Vicki finally spoke pointing to the wall. Unbelievably, there was a picture of Donnie/Ronnie with a beautiful woman, presumably his mother. He looked to about six or seven, smiling and happy. That was the only picture in the house.

"His mother," Mike said coming out of the back room. The house was a flurry of activity. Pictures being taken, things marked. Nothing had been removed yet, Mike was waiting for Vicki and Henry.

"You know for sure?" Vicki asked. Mike was gloved up. He handed her gloves, waited for her to snap them on then handed her a brown journal.

"This is his journal," Mike pointed to the cover, "apparently, he documented everything about his life in here. The sad part, he was very intelligent. He logged in all of his kills, the fact that his father was the son of a powerful demon, some name I can't pronounce, his mother was a human that wanted a child so badly, she was willing to have sex with a demon to get one. Then it goes on about how his father eventually killed his mother when she wouldn't have more, blah ,blah..it's all there. Oh.." Mike had turned, then turned back around snapping his fingers, "Figured out why he was doing this too. Seems he was searching for..the one. The one who would give him a child, a person with some sort of paranormal ability." Mike raised an eyebrow at that.

"We figured that's why he either raped them, or didn't you know? Just a superfreak really, no real reason has to be given I guess," Mike shrugged.

"Why all the trophies, the kills, what was up with that?" Vicki asked absently while turning pages. Coreen was reading over her shoulder. Vicki finally shooed her away after her millioneth time of "OMG'ing."

"Seems he was keeping reminders of his failures or something like that. Who knows?? Nut case, true nut case. Vic, don't go in there, really, it's bizarre and gruesome," then leaning over to whisper in her ear, "I don't know if it smells or not either." Vicki hadn't noticed anything coming in. She rolled her eyes and went back anyway.

"I don't know why I try," Mike shook his head. Henry grinned at Mike's irritation, Coreen outright laughed as they followed Vicki back to his shrine.

Vicki stood at the doorway in silence, looking around in disbelief. There were pillows stuffed with hair, breasts nailed to the walls, the fingers were stuck in various positions and put in bowls, hung from string, you name it.There were eyeballs too, Vicki didn't know those had been missing.

"There are others here, ones from Vancouver that he must have moved with him, he left some stuff but took others," Mike explained behind them. Vicki could feel her head swimming, she was getting dizzy. She hadn't eaten and the scene was gruesome. She was beginning to feel nauesous. Henry saw her face going pale. He took her hand gently. She turned to look at him then slipped into his arms as she passed out.

"OMG!!" Coreen yelled, covering her mouth. Henry picked Vicki up effortlessly and took her out to the car amid stares and whispers. Vicki did not pass out in public, this was quite a sight. She would not be happy when she realized she had passed out in front of at least 10 Toronto officers. They, however, would know better than to address the issue. They all valued their lives too much.

Henry put Vicki in the car then turned to Mike and Coreen.

"What the hell is going on Henry? Is she okay?" Mike asked. He was worried, not angry or prying.

"We didn't eat this morning, we've been non-stop and she's probably exhausted," Henry offered. Coreen crossed her arms, Mike said, "uh huh," unconvinced. Henry nodded politely, getting the hell out of there as fast as he could.

Vicki started stirring five minutes into the ride.

"What the hell.." she said as she realized she was back in the car.

She looked at Henry her eyes narrowing.

"Don't tell me I passed out at the crime scene." She stated rather than asked. Henry nodded.

"Vicki, I told them you hadn't eaten and you were exhausted," he said taking her hand. She snatched it back, fire in her eyes.

"And you think they bought that? I can't believe I passed out in front of half the fucking precinct." Vicki said slamming her hand against the door.

"I know you don't want to open it but just do it," Henry told her. Vicki stilled, looking at the envelope lying on the console. She eyed it, then Henry.

"No." She said flatly. Henry gritted his teeth, so stubborn. He sighed and took the envelope while still driving. Vicki's mouth fell open.

"You are not opening that Henry, " she growled.

"I will if you won't" he countered. She pursed her lips while Henry teased her with the envelope.

"You're driving, you can't" she said sarcastically.

He slipped his fangs," Yes I can," he said going for the envelope with them.

He pulled the envelope closer to his mouth, still she stood firm. He had his teeth on the edge when she snapped it away from him.

"FINE!" she yelled snatching it quickly. Henry shook his head at her. She was still same old stubborn, tough Vicki. He loved her more for it.

After a few seconds, she sighed, held it in her right hand and using her left forefinger, she finally opened it. She swallowed hard, let out a long breath, cleared her throat and read the letter from the doctor.

Vicki read over the letter, folded it back up putting it back when she was done. She glanced over and Henry, a strange look in her eyes.

"Well..??"


	16. FinallyRelease

"Well?" Henry repeated. Henry watched as a single tear trickled down Vicki's cheek. He reached over brushing it away with his thumb. They had stopped in their driveway by now. Henry unbuckled and leaned over.

"I'm sorry, Vicki, really," He said kissing her other tear away. Henry now had tears of his own. Vicki put her hand on his cheek letting his tear run into it.

"Henry, don't be upset." Vicki said smiling. He tilted his head.

"I don't understand," he said softly. She placed his hand on her belly and nodded. He looked down, then back up. She wasn't crying tears of sadness, but of happiness.

"You're pregnant? Then why..??" Henry couldn't figure out why she had been so upset or rather she seemed upset.

"I...I just think my emotions were overwhelmed," she sniffed, regaining her composure.

"I think the tough as nails, in charge Vicki didn't like the idea of things not being the way she wanted them to be," Henry offered with a smile.

She opened her mouth to protest, then closed it. In her heart, she knew Henry was right. She had taken for granted that she would always get things her way, getting pregnant would always be easy. She hadn't realized how much she had taken for granted.

"I guess we don't need to practice alot then huh?" Vicki teased. Henry growled, leaned in to kiss her then let his hands wander to her breasts. She moaned under his soft touch, very gentle yet erotic too.

Vicki pulled away panting, "Shall we go inside and celebrate?" she asked through half-lidded eyes.

Vicki beat Henry to the door. They made sure they were alone before heading upstairs. Henry took Vicki's face in his hands, his eyes searching hers. She smiled at him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten all day," he reminded her. Vicki smiled a devilish smile.

"Oh, I'm going to eat something," she said biting her lip. She ran her hands down the front of his shirt, then slid them up into it. He groaned at her touch. She slid his shirt over his head bending to kiss his chest as she did. Henry reached down to pull her shirt off, sighing at her perfection. Henry took time to drink in her beauty, she took time to unzip his pants and run her hands down into them. He hissed when she freed his quivering member. Vicki ran her hands around his backside, pulling his pants and boxers off in one fell swoop. Henry had undone her bra at some point, Vicki didn't even realize it. Before she began, Henry bent to kiss her softly, pulling away to say I love you. She smiled and reciprocated. Henry kissed down her neck onto her chest. He reached down to cup her breasts, Vicki steadied herself on his chest, her palms covering his nipples. She moved her hands down, tracing her nipples with her fingers, creating small goosebumps. Henry growled into her chest as he moved down to her breast, kissing them gently back and forth. He moved down to a kneeling position, taking her breast completely in his mouth, using his hand to massage and knead the neglected breast.

Vicki's pants came off easily in Henry's talented hands, his mouth never leaving her breast. Vicki moaned. She ran her hands through Henry's hair nearly pulling it out to force him harder onto her breast. She was breathing heavily and panting. Vicki kicked her pants the rest of the way off, her panties flinging with them.

"Hey," she said in a husky voice, "I'm supposed to be eating remember." she said looking down at Henry. He rolled his eyes up at her and continued his path while watching her shallow breathing. Henry stood up and swiftly put her on the bed. He stood in front of her fully ready for whatever she wanted. Vicki leaned up on her elbows, licking her lips slowly. Henry grunted at the visual knowing full well what those lips could do to him.

"May I offer the lady the first bite?" He told her. She sat up. She just at the right level to take him in her mouth. She tantalizing scooted Henry closer to her, her hot breath hitting him at his tip. She lazily trailed her finger at the tip. His eyes were closed, his hands lax at his side. She took him down swiftly bringing a loud grunt and thrust as she did. She rimmed him, stroking him at the same time. Vicki could feel herself getter wetter by the minute. Henry smelled her desire and decided to take care of things. He stopped her.

"What's wrong?" She asked frowning. He smiled pulling them both onto the bed. Henry lay down on his back then pulled Vicki around to take her in his mouth putting her back in position to finish what she was doing. She smiled realizing what he was doing. Vicki took Henry back in her mouth, balancing herself with one strong arm. Henry began to lick at her folds, her juices flowing into his mouth as he did. Vicki cried out on him as he darted his tongue in and out of her. Henry found her most sensitive spot and begant to toy with her. She wriggled back onto him letting him know she wanted more. Vicki continued her suckling, taking him in all the way eliciting a stillness for a moment from Henry and a grunt as she pulled back up. Henry pushed his fingers inside of Vicki as he went back to her spot. He rolled her with his tongue faster and faster. Vicki tried to keep her concnetration on what she was doing. She was filling up, her legs quivering with what Henry was doing to her. Vicki could feel Henry quivering too, his orgasm building. She continued to rim him, stroking his hardness. Vicki was imagining him inside of her as she came violently into his mouth, he into hers simultaneously. They both gasped with the force of what they had done to one another. After recovering, they headed for the shower.

Henry tenderly washed Vicki's hair for her, she washed his back. They washed each other in silence. Henry turned Vicki to face him, smiling from ear to ear. He was already beginning to get hard again, God Vicki loved this man. She sighed as his erection brushed her stomach. Henry knew she was ready for round two and as fanfuckingtastic as round one felt, he wanted to be inside of her. She needed him inside of her, she was looking for full release tonight. Not just hot sex, but emotional release too.

After drying each other off, they headed back for the bed. Henry stopped before getting in again turning her to face him. He ran his hands down her front, stopping to tease her nipples to a peak once more. She leaned into him wanting more. He pulled her up to the bed laying her down on her back. He planted kisses down her neck stopping to suck here and there. Vicki writhed underneath him enjoying his attention. Henry moved down to her stomach kissing and licking it. Her stomach rippled with the sensation. He blew on the wetness he left behind making her shudder. He stopped at her navel and licked inside, making her giggle. When got below her navel, he kissed her stomach in a tender way knowing that indeed, there was new Fitzroy in the making. Henry moved back to her now throbbing center, the warmth already beginning to pool between Vicki's legs. He spread her wide delving in deep again, feeling she was tight from her previous explosions. She wriggled down wanting more. He took her in his mouth and sucked softly, Vicki groaned, went limp and shuddered. A soft moan with his name escaped her lips. Henry used in tongue in magical ways, licking the soft folds first then making his way to her now pulsing mound. He rolled it so fast Vicki thought she would pass out from the sensation of it all. Henry upbrubtly stopped making Vicki frown. He flipped her over bringing her to her knees. Vicki felt him enter her in a long, slow thrust. Even though she was tight, she was very wet. Henry held her by her slender hips, running the tip of his finger down her back, bringing more shuddering from Vicki. He grunted as he fully sheathed himself inside of her. Her walls tightened with his hardness in her, she let out a moan of pleasure as he filled her, stretching her out. He began to ride her at first, then she changed the position and thrusted. Henry reached around continuing to manipulate her. Vicki slammed into him, rolling down on him as she did. Henry was holding off, waiting for her to go first. When she did, Vicki threw her head back, cried his name as she clutched the sheets in both hands. Henry spilled into her as he bit down on her shoulder. Vicki went limp from the force of her climax coupled with his feeding. Henry gently lay her on the bed, both of them satistisfied and spent at the same time.

Vicki turned to lay her head on his chest, her leg thrown over his as they lay in post-coital nirvana.

"Vicki," Henry finally whispered.

"mmmm?" she responded.

"Are you okay?" Vicki picked her head up looking at him quizzically.

"What? Yeah, I'm fantastic, why?"

"Is that Vicki or the few "o's" you just had talking?" He smiled.

She rolled her eyes, "It's me..why do you ask?"

"I've just never seen any real fear like I have this last couple of days, you just don't seem to have too many. Except the whole intimacy thing of course, "he chided.

"PFFFTT..that wasn't intimate enough for you? AND, I wasn't afraid, just...worried," Henry let it go, he knew she would continue to argue that point.

"Not that kind, you know what I mean." Henry said smiling.

She didn't say anything for a moment, then said, "We all have our fears Henry and we deal with them in different ways. Me, " she shrugged, "I tend to get a little angry."

"Just a little?" he said raising an eyebrown. She playfully slapped his chest.

"Just a little, how about you? What are you afraid of?" Vicki asked. She had never really seen Henry afraid of anything.

"You know that answer," He said with a tilt of his head.

"Besides child support." she smiled. He shook his head.

"No, losing you, the kids..that's my greatest fear," he told her kissing the top of her head.

Vicki sighed, "I promise I won't make you wait this time when I can sense what I'm having okay?" She lay her head back down.

Henry smiled to himself. He never told Vicki what else he was afraid of...


End file.
